As a method of absorbing noise of electric current flowing at an electric cable, there have been conventionally known a technique by which a magnetic body is fitted so as to surround the electric cable, and noise of electric current flowing through the electric cable is absorbed by the magnetic body.
For example, a noise current absorber (see Patent Document 1) is known, in which a pair of magnetic bodies shaped by dividing a cylindrical body in an axial direction is stored respectively in a pair of housings for a noise current absorber, and the pair of housings, in which the magnetic bodies are stored in this way, can be opened and closed via hinges. In this type of noise current absorber, when the housings are closed with the magnetic bodies stored in the housings and with an electric cable penetrating inside the cylindrical body, surfaces to be joined of the magnetic bodies divided into two pieces are put together. A magnetically closed magnetic circuit is hence established, thereby capable of obtaining a noise absorbing effect.
Further, there have been known a technique, in which a magnetic body is provided with a groove and a housing is provided with a projection to be engaged with the groove, so that the magnetic body is prevented from dropping off the housing when a noise current absorber opens.